The Bet -LARRY -Onedirection (HarryxLouis) ch 1
by CourageAndDreamsComeTrue
Summary: Harry is an 18 year old boy spoiled to the bone who always takes wat he wants.Living alone is a bliss for him, partying , drinking and to sum up everything he wants . He always drives away his neighboors cuz he founds them annoying that is until a young boy comes to stay and while Harry is sure to kick him out as soon as possible , while learning more about him he starts...


Harry is an 18 year old boy spoiled to the bone who always takes wat he wants . Living alone is a bliss for him, partying , drinking and to sum up everything he wants . He always drives away his neighboors cuz he founds them annoying that is until a young boy comes to stay and while Harry is sure to kick him out as soon as possible , while learning more about him he starts to have feelings about him ?! So what about the bet ?

Harry opened his eyes to the light of the day. He knew he had just woken up from another night full of drinks and that his hungover wouldn't pass till the next morning . But he was already used to it . He turned his head to see the chaotic situation that once more his house was his side a girl was lying , he couldn't even remember her name. He felt a little discussed with himself . He put his hand under his comforter and pulled his heavy , from tiredness and alcohol , body. Zayn and Niall where also there , lying on the floor. Harry let a smirk seeing his two best friends passed out and totally wasted .When up he searched for his underwear that he was sure to found lying under bottles of beer and votka . He had taken it before having sex with the chick sleeping beside at least that is what he remembers in between of 9 shots and 4 cans of beer that when he was left with nothing more than his birthday suit and out of control.

Suddenly the sound of a car was heard from next door. "Transportation" was what Harry thought. After wearing his underwear that was hunging by the chandelier he walked outside.

"What ? they already found a new resident? ".Harry said with a tone of admiration in his voice. It was then when Zayn crawling his body went to Harry and rested on his shoulder. "So , how long will it take you to kick out your new neighboor this time ? " said Zayn reeking of tobaco , alcohol and puke. " How about two months from now eh ,Harry ?" he added . "I can do it in a month! " said the boy proudly. "You sound too promising are you sure you can make it ? " "That's 'cuz I AM promising" . Harry said full of arrogance giving Zayn a light punch enought to push him off his shoulder.

Harry was a descendant of a very wealthy family who owned a worldwide known company. Money in this family were not an issue. Spoiled even before birth he always took whatever he wanted . When other kids ,his age ,were playing happily with their toys, he owned the whole toy growing his presence to his family became too much of burder to handle and so he was labeled as the black sheep of the family , always getting into trouble and his presence was essential since Harry were to take over business in the near future. So to spent his teen years and his first outburst of youth , his parents bought him a house by the sea .And while everything looked nice and pretty Harry had set his mind in kicking out every annoying neighboor that could destroy his so these four years he had managed to kick out of the house, an eldery couple in one year 6 months and 11 days , one family with 5 kids in exact one year , a wannabe soccer player in 7 months and 3 days , one chick in 4 months and 3 days who left while sreaming that the noise is ruining her youth and beauty and the last victim of his were some twin sisters who he had started to like but left setting a new record of lasting only 3 months and 27 days .

While the two boys were going back in the big house Harry looked around to his neighbouring yard to see if any of the new residents were there , with no luck whatsoever. Niall was now up , and while he rubbed his eyes he muttered " I'm huuu...ngy..." Harry went to him grabbing his head and starting to violently rub his fist to Nialls head making his already messed up hair even worse while the boy let out a girly scream " You 're hurtiii..ng meee...". Harry let Niall free from his grip and headed to where the girl was . " Hey , morning babe ..." his lips pressed to her ear as he said that .The girl moaned while streching and looked at him with eyes half open " What time is it ? " she said . " Its twelve thirty and you should leave quicly cuz my parents will be here any minute now " Harry lied and walked out of the room heading to the kitchen. 10 min. later the girl walked out of the room covered in her makeup , all messed up. Harry walked her to the door , promising that he will call her."So, how was she ? " Niall said with a sly smile on his face . " How the hell do you expect me to remember you asshole? 8 to 10 times that i fuck i'm drunk and i don't remember a thing " said the boy while his green eyes shined full of pleasure and pride. "Gyus i gotta go cuz Perry called me 36 times and I'll be a dead man if don't leave right now" Zayn said blinking to the two boys . "Hey , Zayn give me a ride home "Niall said and Zayn nodded letting him know that he would.

After cleaning up the two boys went in the car and left . Harry was curious to meet his new walked through the yard beside his and peeked inside . He was alone . "Single" Harry thought to himself. Suddenly the boy while turning his head noticed Harry. "Good evening" the unknown boy said with a smile on his face . His smile was sweet and warm and his eyes were shining with life and youth. "Hi.." Harry said while looking at the boy infront of him. " I'm Louis , i just moved in and i hope i will have a good stay here , I'll be in your care " said the excited boy. "Harry,it's a pleasure"said the rich boy and turned, heading back to his house smiling and mumbling to himself "Oh, I'll take care of you...!"


End file.
